


Late Night Snack Run

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice runs late, the Karasuno volleyball club sends Kageyama out to get midnight snacks. When he fails to return in a timely manner, they send Hinata after him, which leads to disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I am working on that Free! fic, but I missed writing for Kagehina, so I decided to write out a little something. This is completely separate from my Kagehina Evolution series, by the way.

Kageyama had no idea how he wound up being the errand boy for the Karasuno boys’ volleyball club. He understood that it was probably because he was a first year, but then so was Hinata and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and nobody was sending _them_ out for snacks at midnight.

Then again, he supposed it’d be irresponsible to send Hinata out alone. Child kidnappers were a thing, and the kid still looked like he was in middle school. Still, that left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Kageyama was pretty confident they’d be able to handle such a simple errand.

But no, the group had chosen Kageyama to go, so now he was here in the store, staring at the rows of snacks in front of him, trying to remember everything the team had shouted at him to get. He reached for a large bag of Wasabeef, before pulling his hand back. No, that wasn’t right. Perhaps it was Kani Pans?

He really should have written it all down.

Knowing Nishinoya would want Gari Gari Kuns, at least, Kageyama made his way over to the frozen section of the store. He grabbed a handful, tossing them into the basket he held. Feeling some sense of accomplishment, he walked back to the snack aisle, deciding that if they’d wanted specific snacks, they really should have gone and bought them themselves. So he began randomly pulling snacks off the shelves, until the basket was full.

He weighed it in his hand. That should be enough for ten people, right? Thinking Tsukishima could go without if it wasn’t, Kageyama made his way to the front of the store to check out. He fumbled some with the wad of bills and coins the others had given him, counting them out carefully to give to the cashier, who seemed bored and unwilling to help. Kageyama ended up bagging the snacks himself, heading quickly out the door then.

He’d not taken three steps before a kid around Hinata’s height barreled past him, knocking into him and causing him to stumble.

“Hey! Watch it!” he snapped, before realizing that the snacks were missing.

Confused, he looked around on the ground, wondering if he’d dropped it. But it was nowhere to be seen.

“Thanks for the snacks, mister!”

Kageyama could only stare in dumbfounded bewilderment, as the kid turned to wave the bag he’d swiped mockingly in front of him. How had he . . .?

“You little punk! Give it back!” He started forward as menacingly as he could, but the boy simply laughed and took off down the street.

Kageyama was about to follow, when he heard a voice behind him call his name. Turning with a scowl, he saw Hinata running up to him. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy’s shirt, jerking him closer.

“That little punk stole our snacks!” Kageyama growled, pointing to the retreating kid. “We have to get them back!”

“Huh?!” Hinata looked confused, glancing between the seething Kageyama in front of him and the street urchin hurrying away from them. Then his eyes widened, and he nodded resolutely. “Right!”

Together the two of them took off after the thief. Because of the late hour, there weren’t many people walking about, which made it easier to race down the sidewalks. It also helped that both Hinata and Kageyama were used to sprinting as fast as they could, and Kageyama knew the kid really didn’t really have a chance of escaping.

Unfortunately, the kid had impressive evasive maneuvers, and he led them into the darker parts of town, cutting through alleyways and jumping over fences. Kageyama struggled on the fences, but they proved to be not much of an obstacle for Hinata. Briefly, Kageyama had to admire his teammates form, watching as he practically flew over the top of the fence above him. He truly did give wings to Karasuno.

Shaking his head to clear it, Kageyama scaled the last fence quickly, jumping down and racing over to where Hinata had managed to corner the kid in the back of an alley that led to a dead end.

“Kageyama! I got him!” Hinata yelled excitedly, waving.

Scowling darkly, Kageyama strode over. The kid didn’t look that daunted by Hinata, but when he looked up and saw Kageyama’s expression, shadowed in the dim light from a street lamp above them, he paled.

“You really shouldn’t steal from people,” Hinata said, shaking his head as he took the snack bag from the kid’s slackened grip. He grinned then, and patted the top of the boy’s head, despite them being the same height. “If you wanted something, you could’ve just asked!”

“I-I don’t want anything!” the boy stammered, his eyes still on Kageyama’s face.

Hinata blinked, glancing between the kid and Kageyama. He laughed. “Don’t worry, he’s not as scary as he looks,” he said, poking Kageyama’s arm.

“Huh? Don’t tell him that!” Kageyama snapped. This intimidation was working in their favor. The last thing they needed was for the boy to grow in confidence and try to steal the snacks back.

Hinata reached into the bag and pulled out a Gari Gari Kun, its wrapper wet with condensation. He held it out to the boy with a smile. “Here. You can have this. We have plenty more.”

Without so much as a thank you, the kid grabbed the popsicle and ran off back toward the fence, scaling it quickly, before taking off down the street. Hinata tugged on his hair, sighing, though he kept his smile. “Kids these days,” he said, shaking his head.

Kageyama frowned down at him. “You’re too nice,” he complained. “He didn’t deserve that.”

Hinata shrugged. “So, ah, where are we?” he asked, glancing around.

Kageyama looked up, realizing nothing looked familiar. “I don’t know.” He turned back to Hinata then, smacking him upside the head. “Idiot! You got us lost!”

Hinata yelped, rubbing the back of his head. “ _I_ got us lost?! _You’re_ the one who wanted to chase after the kid in the first place!”

“Tch. Whatever.” Kageyama headed back toward the fence, knowing they needed to get over it first, at least. He climbed over, waiting for Hinata to land beside him, before sticking his hands into his jacket pockets and looking down either side of the street. He couldn’t remember now which way they’d come from.

“Maybe we should call Suga and ask if they can come finds us?” Hinata suggested.

“I don’t have my phone.” He’d left it behind, not having thought he’d need it on a simple trip to the corner store.

“Oh. I don’t have mine either,” Hinata lamented. He tapped his chin in thought. “Maybe we could use a payphone!”

“With what money?” Kageyama asked in exasperation. “I spent everything you all gave me on the snacks.” He glared down at the bag in Hinata’s hand, thinking no junk food should be this problematic. 

Hinata sighed, moving to sit down against the fence. “So do we just wait for them to come and find us? My mom always told me that if I was lost I should stay put so she could find me. That’s how you guys found me when I met Kenma too.”

Kageyama didn’t like it, but he sat down anyway, watching as Hinata began to rummage through the snacks.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“You got them for us, right? We might as well enjoy them while we wait,” Hinata said with a grin, grabbing two Gari Gari Kuns, holding one out to Kageyama then. “Besides, these will melt right? And we need to keep up our strength. Who knows how long we’ll have to wait here!”

“Nishinoya isn’t going to be happy with us eating all his Gari Gari Kuns,” Kageyama warned, even as he took the one offered to him.

“Do you think he’d rather us starve?!” Hinata had already opened his and taken a bite, grimacing as the cold hit his teeth.

Kageyama didn’t think they would starve in a single night, but he couldn’t argue with Hinata’s logic, so he opened his popsicle and gave it a lick. As he did, Hinata looked through the other snacks.

“You didn’t really get everything they wanted,” Hinata observed.

Kageyama frowned. “How was I supposed to remember it all? They kept shouting things even as I left.” He paused then, realizing he had no idea why Hinata had run up to him in the first place. “Did they send you to check up on me?!”

Hinata blinked, and then rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. “Ah, don’t mind. They were worried, that’s all.”

“So they sent _you_?”

Hinata grinned. “Well, I _do_ know you better than anyone else. I think they thought I’d be able to find you the fastest if you’d wandered off somewhere, since I could maybe guess where you’d go.”

Kageyama grumbled at that, but turned back to his Gari Gari Kun, licking the bottom edges slowly, and then moving his tongue up the sides to catch the melting ice. He noticed Hinata watching him, his face seeming flushed in the light of the street lamps.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“N-Nothing!” Hinata quickly looked back down at the bag of snacks, shifting through them, as he took another bite of his own popsicle. He drew out a box of Pocky sticks, shaking it to hear them rattle. He opened them then, spilling the biscuits out on the ground.

Kageyama watched with vague confusion, as Hinata began to lay them out to form a figure, biting off pieces to make them shorter, or connecting a couple of them to make a longer piece. Bemused, Kageyama chewed on Gari Gari Kun, leaning forward as he grew more interested in seeing what Hinata was making.

“There!” Hinata exclaimed after a few moments, leaning back. “Done!”

Kageyama stared at the figures on the ground, finishing off the last of his popsicle. “What’s that supposed to be?”

“It’s us playing volleyball!”

Kageyama pointed to an awkwardly round shape. “Why is my head way up here?”

“That’s the ball! I’m about to spike it. You’re down here. See? I’m jumping up.” Hinata tapped the concrete next to the figure that was supposedly himself. Kageyama thought the entire thing looked crude and nonsensical, but he couldn’t help but be flattered that Hinata had taken the time to create a picture of the two of them, idiotic though it was. 

“You’ve just wasted all the Pocky sticks,” he pointed out.

“We can still eat them!” Hinata picked up a longer piece, placing it between his teeth. He grinned, turning to look at Kageyama. “Wanna play Pass the Pocky?” he mumbled around the stick, and Kageyama wasn’t sure about that gleam in his eyes.

“That’s a stupid game,” he declared, feeling his neck growing hot.

“Please?” Hinata took the stick out of his mouth, looking up at Kageyama pleadingly. “It’ll be fun!”

“No.”

“Aww.”

Disappointed, Hinata looked down at his Pocky picture. Dejectedly, he stuck the Pocky back in his mouth, and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel guilty. Surely it would be harmless. He highly doubted Hinata would last until their lips touched, which meant it would be an easy win.

Emboldened by this thought, he leaned down and placed his lips on the other end of the Pocky stick, giving it a small bite, as he took it in his mouth. Hinata looked up, his eyes widening. Then he grinned, quickly finished the rest of his Gari Gari Kun, and moved closer to set his teeth on the other end of the stick.

They each took tiny bites of the biscuit, it getting smaller and smaller as they did. Once it was only a few inches long, Hinata began to giggle nervously. Kageyama clenched his fingers into his pant leg, his heart thudding wildly against his chest. With grim determination, he took another bite, closing the gap further between them. When Hinata inched forward to take the last visible bite, Kageyama closed his eyes. 

The instant he felt Hinata’s lips brush against his, he felt a tingle spread through them, moving toward his cheeks and down his neck, until his entire body felt hot. Hinata’s giggling ceased, and he grew very still. Kageyama felt his stomach turn nervously. Then a tremor shook Hinata’s body, and he started to lean back. Just as Kageyama had suspected, Hinata hadn’t been able to last.

He’d won.

But as Hinata’s lips started to leave his, Kageyama realized that he didn’t _want_ them to. They were soft and felt nice. Warm. Without thinking, Kageyama quickly grabbed Hinata’s shirt, stopping him, pressing his lips more urgently against Hinata’s.

He could feel the Pocky still between them, and he quickly sucked the last of it into his mouth, crushing it between his teeth, though not breaking the kiss. Hinata had frozen once more, not reciprocating. Realizing this, Kageyama pulled away, letting his hand fall to his side. Hinata’s eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed again. 

“You . . . uh wh-what . . .” Hinata stammered with a dazed look. “Huh?!”

Kageyama brushed the back of his hand against his lips. “It was your idea to play in the first place,” he grumbled.

“I-I thought you would chicken out before the end,” Hinata admitted, still staring at him incredulously. “I . . . I didn’t think you’d actually kiss me.” He turned his gaze downward then, reaching up to rub the side of his neck.

“Tch. Whatever. It’s a stupid game, anyway.”

Kageyama stood, embarrassed by his own actions. What had he been thinking? Shaking his head to clear it, he glanced at his watch, noticing how late it was getting and starting to wonder if their teammates had forgotten about them. He reached down to grab the bag of snacks, keeping a tight grip on the handles. “It’s late. We should see if we can find our way back ourselves.”

Hinata jumped to his feet. “Kageyama.”

“Come on, maybe there’s a tree you can climb. See if you can see any familiar streets that way.” Kageyama started to walk toward a shaded area where a bench sat; thinking there was bound to be some trees tall enough to see over the buildings, if Hinata got high enough at least.

“Kageyama!” Hinata jogged after him, grabbing his jacket sleeve.

“This one should be good.” Kageyama pulled his arm out of Hinata’s grasp, patting the trunk of a large maple. He turned to Hinata, ignoring the frustrated look on the smaller boy’s face. “Well? Climb up there and figure out which way we need to go.”

Hinata frowned in exasperation. “Why can’t _you_ climb up there?”

Kageyama scowled back at him. “Just climb the damn tree, Hinata,” he snapped, not wanting to admit that Hinata was a much better climber than himself.

“Okay, okay,” Hinata complained, shaking his head but jumping up to grab a branch anyway. He swung his leg up and over, standing precariously on it, as he reached for the next one.

Kageyama watched him, unable to help but feel nervous. His heart wormed its way into his throat, and he swallowed hard against it, wincing every time Hinata’s foot seemed to slip.

“Be careful!” he barked.

“Oh! I can see the gym! It’s back that way!”

Hinata must have pointed, but Kageyama couldn’t see in which direction. The branches and leaves were in the way, and the fact that the light from the street lamps didn’t reach back where they were didn’t help either.

“Which way?”

“That way! I’m pointing to it!”

“I can’t see you, dumbass!”

“Oh. I’ll come down and show you!”

Kageyama could hear Hinata’s soft grunts, as he made his way down the tree. He squinted, fixating on the small figure scaling downward . . . much too quickly. His heart jerked in his chest, and he hurried forward.

“Slow down! You’re going too fast!”

“I’m fine! I’m—whoa!”

Kageyama dropped the snack bag and leaped forward, arms outstretched, as Hinata’s foot slipped, and he lost his grip on the branch above him. He fell with a short yell, and Kageyama jumped to catch him. Together they crashed to the ground, a tangle of arms and legs. Kageyama felt his back hit the grass with enough impact to knock the wind out of him momentarily, and he gasped for breath. It didn’t help that Hinata was on top of him. He groaned as the boy sat up and moved, jabbing his elbow into Kageyama’s ribs as he did.

“Kageyama! Are you okay?!” Hinata patted Kageyama’s cheeks none-too-gently, until Kageyama pushed his hands away.

“Stop that! I’m fine,” he muttered, opening his eyes then. He quickly froze then, his eyes widening, as he looked into Hinata’s worried expression directly above his face.

Hinata had turned around to straddle him, knees on either side of Kageyama’s waist. He’d placed his hands on either side of Kageyama’s head. At first he didn’t seem to notice their compromising position, but as the seconds lengthened and neither of them moved, it appeared to dawn on him. He blinked.

“Oh. Um . . .”

“Get off me,” Kageyama grumbled, pushing Hinata over, as he sat up, grimacing at the ache in his chest. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, before standing somewhat unsteadily. Nothing seemed to be broken or sprained, so that was good at least. However, as soon as he took a step forward, pain shot through his right ankle, and he teetered, almost falling over if it wasn’t for Hinata.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Hinata asked again, catching him and supporting him as best he could.

“It’s my ankle,” Kageyama muttered, glaring down at the offending joint. “I must have twisted it when we fell.”

“Can you walk on it?” Hinata asked worriedly.

Kageyama pushed off him, straightening and attempting another step. This time he braced himself for the pain and was able to remain upright, though he felt somewhat dizzy. Hinata was at his side again in an instant.

“You’re white as a ghost,” he said, shaking his head. He grabbed Kageyama’s arm then, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Come on. I know the way back now.”

“The snacks.” Kageyama frowned at the bag that was the cause of all this mess. Never before had he hated a bunch of junk food with this much passion.

“Oh, right,” Hinata said, leading him over to the fallen bag. He picked it up, adjusting Kageyama’s arm around him then. “Let’s go.”

Together they made their way slowly down the street. Kageyama grimaced with each step, resisting the urge to hiss or grunt at the pain. Hinata continued to glance at his face with concern, something that annoyed Kageyama. He disliked the fact that Hinata had to take care of him. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Kageyama was supposed to be the one helping Hinata. Hadn’t it always been that way? He wasn’t sure he liked this role-reversal.

“Man, this is taking forever,” Hinata complained after twenty minutes had gone by and they were nowhere near anything familiar yet.

Kageyama frowned. “Just leave me here then. Come back with the others.”

Hinata’s expression changed, and he set his lips in a firm line. “No. I’m not leaving you behind.” He inhaled deeply before shouting: “I’M GOING TO GET YOU BACK SAFE JUST WATCH!”

Kageyama winced, leaning his head away, as his ear rang. “Jeez. Did you really have to yell that?”

He started in surprise then, as Hinata shifted, moving to stand completely in front of him. He handed over the bag of snacks, before grabbing Kageyama’s other arm to pull it over his left shoulder. Bending forward, he reached behind him and grabbed the backs of Kageyama’s thighs.

“Whoa! Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Kageyama yelped.

Hinata ignored him, hefting him forward onto his back. He staggered under the weight for a moment, before straightening, lifting Kageyama further up on his back, settling him into an easier position.

Kageyama stared at the back of Hinata’s ear, wondering what exactly was happening. Hinata was _carrying_ him?! That didn’t seem possible, yet here they were. He held the bag of snacks, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders to help support himself.

“Hinata . . .”

“I can do this,” Hinata said with determination.

He started to walk forward then, and Kageyama could only cling to him and allow the small boy to carry him down the street. They began slowly, but once Hinata seemed to get used to the weight, he picked up the pace. He didn’t run, but he moved surprisingly fast for having 66.3 kg on his back.

“This feels weird,” Kageyama muttered.

“Shut up, this isn’t as easy as it looks!” Hinata said sharply.

“It doesn’t look easy,” Kageyama admitted. He could see sweat gathering on the side of Hinata’s face, dripping down toward his neck. His chest stuck against Hinata’s back, both of their clothes damp now from the heat of their bodies pressed together. Kageyama tried his best not to think too much about pressing bodies.

Hinata’s stamina seemed to be in their favor, because he never once dropped Kageyama, nor slowed down once he’d found a good momentum. Kageyama didn’t think this could be good for Hinata’s bones and muscles, but his teammate didn’t complain. Kageyama was tempted to drop the bag of snacks, wondering if that would lighten the load at all, but after all the trouble they’d both gone through, it seemed like a waste to just let them go.

Finally they reached streets that were better lit and seemed more familiar. Hinata leaned forward slightly, breaking into a slow run. Kageyama bounced slightly, but he knew better than to whine about it. So he simply grit his teeth and endured it.

They turned a corner and almost ran into the Karasuno volleyball club, all of them. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Eh?! What happened?!” Suga cried out in alarm, at the same time that Daichi exclaimed,

“Where the hell were you guys?!”

And Nishinoya whistled low, “Whoa, Hinata! You’re so strong!”

“Ahh, haha,” Hinata laughed weakly, and now that he was standing still, Kageyama noticed how his legs were trembling. He pulled his arms from around Hinata’s neck, moving to get down. For a moment, Hinata’s hands tightened their grip on his legs.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama murmured into his ear.

Slowly, Hinata relaxed, and Kageyama got off him, placing his hand against the wall of the building beside them to steady himself. With a frown, he tossed the bag of snacks at Sugawara.

“There’s your snacks,” he said flatly.

Suga caught the snacks, his eyes wide. “But . . . what happened?”

“Er, we got lost and then I . . . fell out of a tree,” Hinata attempted to explain, and Kageyama glanced at him worriedly, noticing how fatigued he looked. “Kageyama saved me.”

They all turned to look at Kageyama then, who flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m calling my mom to pick me up,” he said abruptly, limping past them all to head into the gym.

He could hear Daichi behind him tell Asahi to carry Hinata into the gym, and Tanaka wondered aloud if they should call an ambulance. Kageyama was relieved when Suga didn’t think they needed to.

They all made their way back into the gym, and Asahi set Hinata down against the wall to rest. Kageyama went to where he’d left his phone, grabbing it and calling his mom to ask her to pick him up. Glancing over at Hinata, he saw Suga crouching beside Hinata, speaking to him softly. Grimacing, Kageyama grabbed a bottle of water from his gym bag and hobbled over to them. He sat slowly, holding the water out to Hinata then.

“Here,” he said, frowning.

“Oh. Thanks,” Hinata said, taking it from him.

Suga glanced between them. “I’m glad you’re both okay,” he said genuinely.

“Why didn’t you come look for us sooner?” Kageyama asked tersely.

“Ah, well, we thought maybe the two of you were . . . ah . . . never mind,” Suga said with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Huh?” Hinata stared at him in confusion.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, not sure what he meant either but unsettled by it.

“The important thing is you made it back all right!” Suga exclaimed quickly, patting their heads rapidly. He stood then, giving them both a grin. “Hinata, you should probably call your mom as well.”

“Mine can drop him off,” Kageyama said, before realizing that it would be rather out of the way for her to. Still, now the offer was out there, so he wasn’t going to take it back.

Suga smiled, turning to the others then. “Do we want to keep practicing or call it a night?”

“Hey! You should at least eat the snacks I brought you!” Kageyama yelped. “I went through a lot of trouble to get those!”

“But there’s barely anything in here,” Noya complained, dumping out the bag. “Where are the Gari Gari Kuns?”

“Yeah, and I wanted Pocky sticks!” Tanaka exclaimed, leaning over Noya’s shoulder to inspect the pile. Kageyama felt his blood starting to boil, and he clenched his fists.

“You two are horrible,” Asahi protested. “They went through a lot to get these back to us, so we should all be grateful.”

Daichi nodded. “Asahi is right. No use arguing about it now. Let’s eat together and then call it a night.”

They gathered around the wall where Kageyama and Hinata sat, passing out what was left of the snacks between them all. Hinata, after drinking some of the water, had more color in his cheeks, and he began to tell the others what had happened to them in exciting detail (though Kageyama noticed he left out the part about them playing Pass the Pocky).

By the time he was finished, Kageyama’s mom arrived. She came in to gather her son, a worried look on her tired face. Kageyama felt guilty for having to bring her way out here, but he had to mention that he’d told Hinata they could take him home. She didn’t protest, simply nodded and helped the two of them gather their things.

As they sat in the back seat of the car, listening to the sound of soft music coming from the radio, Kageyama noticed Hinata had grown quiet again. Before he could wonder if he was all right or not, though, Hinata yawned hugely, closing his eyes and resting his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama froze, not sure what to do. His mom never looked back at them though, and slowly Kageyama began to relax.

Ever so slightly, he shifted his hand closer to Hinata’s, allowing the first couple fingers to lay gently across the top of Hinata’s. For a moment nothing happened, and neither of them moved. Kageyama’s heart palpitated in jerky beats that rose up into his throat. His fingertips tingled where they made contact with Hinata’s skin. He couldn’t help but think about the kiss from earlier. Why _had_ he actually kissed him? He’d known it was just a game, and although he’d wanted to win, he hadn’t needed to actually _kiss_ Hinata. Their lips just needed to touch, the first one to pull away losing the game.

Kageyama supposed that meant he’d lost, seeing as he hadn’t let Hinata pull away. Annoyance at this revelation rose up in him, but a look down at Hinata’s face was enough to make it dissipate. The small boy was smiling faintly, and though his breaths were even and deep, Kageyama got the feeling Hinata wasn’t actually asleep.

Kageyama’s mother turned up the music, and Kageyama lightly tapped the rhythm of the song against Hinata’s fingers. After a moment, though, Hinata turned his hand, and Kageyama’s fingers slipped down onto his palm. He paused, biting his lip, as Hinata’s hand closed around his fingers, trapping them in place. His throat felt dry, but he didn’t pull away.

They sat there silently, until the car stopped in front of Hinata’s house. Kageyama quickly pulled his hand back and straightened, as his mother turned to look back them.

“Say goodnight to your friend, Tobio,” she told him.

Kageyama frowned; annoyed that she felt the need to remind him. When he turned to look at Hinata’s tired face, however, some of that irritation left him. He was rubbing his eyes with a small yawn, his hair sticking up strangely from where it’d flattened against Kageyama’s shoulder. It was difficult to be angry when he looked so disheveled and cute.

 _Cute?! I must be losing my mind_.

“Goodnight, Hinata,” he said automatically, and his voice sounded stupid even to himself.

Hinata blinked at him for a moment, before his face reddened. “Um, goodnight!” he said, turning away quickly and grabbing his things off the floor of the car. He hurriedly opened the door, shutting it behind him before sprinting toward his house.

Kageyama watched him go, wondering at the slight ache in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a mental picture of one of them carrying the other on his back, and this fic was born. I started out with it being Kageyama carrying Hinata, but it worked out better this way, I think. XD
> 
> Maybe some day I'll write them actually frick-fracking, but that is not this day, haha. I don't know, something about them being stupid and unromantic in their hesitant and awkward flirtation makes me so happy and warm inside. They're such _dorks_.
> 
> I hope you all liked it!


End file.
